


rising to new heights

by rywaen



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - World not in canon, Gen, M/M, Non-Disney World, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rywaen/pseuds/rywaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora and Riku ride on a dragon in a new world. Set after KH:3D. Written for the KH Secret Santa exchange on tumblr. Sort of an AU/Crossover with HTTYD because dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rising to new heights

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my gift for chotaicho on tumblr. It might suck, but I haven't written anything for KH in years, so I'm sorry if it's not exactly what you were hoping for. Also, I'm a little late because I'm an awful Santa. Sorry about that.

"Sora, this really doesn't seem like a good idea," Riku’s voice chimed in with just a touch of worry making his tone waver. And maybe he was right, perhaps this wasn’t a good idea at all, but then again they were committed now. 

“Don’t worry, that skinny kid showed me how everything works. Don’t you trust me, Riku?” he asked, giving the older boy a pout as if he believed that he truly didn’t trust him. But Riku didn’t seem to look phased, not affected by his friend’s pout when there was a large potentially man-eating dragon staring right at the both of them just behind his optimistic friend’s back. 

“It’s not that I don’t trust you. I don’t trust that thing. Last dragon I remember meeting was meant to be slain, not ridden like a horse,” he murmured, hoping to not let the giant beast hear him but the thing let out a huff anyway. It looked to Riku as if it’s slitted eyes got a bit more narrow as well. 

“Oh, c’mon, that kid told me that they all do it around here. I saw his dragon anyway and it looked friendly enough. He named it Toothless and everything, so they can’t be too dangerous.” With that, Sora turned back around to face the dragon and he took slow careful steps towards it’s giant face with his hand out as if he was meaning to pet it like a dog. 

The skinny kid that Sora had mentioned, named Hiccup of all things (but then again, they had dragons as pets and lived in a place called Berk), had been the ones to see them first and tell them just how ridiculous they looked in their weird clothes and strange names. After a quick outfit change and an excuse that they were from another island far far away, Hiccup had told them about the dragons. Sora, of course, had immediately brightened up like a kid on Christmas, his eyes sparkling as he saw the giant lizards with a huge grin on his face. 

From the start, Riku knew that this wasn’t a good idea. To start, the dragon was called a Deadly Nadder and it looked like it could kill you just by looking at you and that wasn’t even taking the huge quills on it’s tail or it’s razor sharp teeth into consideration. And then there was the fact that it seemed to be able to tell that they weren’t from around here, even with their new outfits and armor. 

“See? It’s not so bad,” Sora told him, making Riku look up to see that he was scratching at the dragon’s chin, the beast making a soft chattering in response to the attention, obviously enjoying it. “They’re just like big cats. No different from Dream Eaters, really.”

Having to admit defeat, Riku sighed and slowly made his way towards the dragon as well, the movement making the beast stop chattering and focus it’s large eye on him as he approached. Clearly, he was the one to be wary of at this point. He reached out carefully once he was next to Sora again and he let the dragon sniff his hand, then breathing out a laugh when the dragon nudged his hand with it’s giant snout. 

Sora looked at him with his eyebrows raised, trying and failing to hide his smile as he looked between his friend’s hand on the dragon’s scales and Riku’s face. Truthfully, he looked as if he was about to explode, so he took pity on him and sighed with a dramatic eye-roll to accompany it. 

“Fine, I admit, I was wrong about the dragon. It’s not as dangerous as I thought it might be,” he admitted, making Sora high-five himself and do an odd little celebratory dance in place. “But I still don’t think it’s a good idea to ride it.” 

That made Sora stop his celebration and his expression immediately dropped. “Aw, but Riku! Kairi gets to! I bet she’s already flying with that Asteroid girl! You know that she’s not gonna just go on the tour like they said. I saw the look they gave each other!” 

“I think her name was Astrid, not Asteroid,” he told him with a sigh, shaking his head. He couldn’t deny that Kairi was probably already flying with Astrid, considering their friend had always been a bit stubborn when it came to things she was passionate about. While he really didn’t think it was a great idea to fly on this dragon, even if it was friendly, he knew he wouldn’t hear the end of it for the rest of their trip through the new worlds they could reach during their training. Technically, they weren’t even meant to be doing anything but looking for the Heartless and saving worlds that needed their help, but Sora had insisted. 

“Fine, yeah, we can ride it. But just for a little while and not if it decides to fly recklessly!” he agreed, making Sora dance again in joy before he ran around to get up on the dragon’s back before Riku could change his mind again. The older boy followed his friend’s lead and got up on the dragon’s curved neck as well, sliding on behind Sora and he swallowed hard as he made sure that his legs were secure around the beast’s body.

“Alright, I guess. Let’s go,” he agreed, making Sora let out a loud whoop of joy and he told the dragon, “You heard him! Let’s go!” 

Immediately after being told to go, the Deadly Nadder spread out it’s huge tattered wings and beat them hard as it pushed off the ground, making both of the keyblade bearers gasp at the sudden power and force that came from the dragon taking off. Sora held on tight to the dragon’s large horns that were jutting out from its skull, but Riku only had Sora to hold onto. 

“Holy cow! This is awesome!” Sora cried when they finally leveled out and saw how high up they were above the village. There were a few other people up in the air flying with their dragons and a few dragons flying around by themselves to stretch their wings, but for the most part the skies were clear and only slightly cloudy. 

“It’s...wow,” Riku agreed, breathless from the view and the feeling of being practically weightless at that altitude. In all of their travels, they’d seen some amazing things and met brilliant people, but Riku had never seen something like this. The sky looked as if it were an entity in itself, brilliant and blue and all-encompassing as it surrounded them, the wind whipping past them as their dragon took it’s own lazy path through the air. It was magnificent, the sun setting in the distance on the ocean that looked so much like their home that Riku felt a lump form in his throat as Sora’s hair tickled his face and it felt almost as if they were falling from the sky back down to their island together. 

“Riku?” he heard Sora ask, making him blink rapidly and look down to see his friend looking back at him with concern in his bright blue eyes. “You okay? You’re holding on to me really tight.”

It was true, he had wrapped his arms around his friend’s waist, pulling them close enough to have his chest pressing fully against Sora’s back, the layers of fur and armor making it hard to feel but he knew their hearts were beating against one another even through all of the layers to keep them warm. 

“Y-Yeah, I’m okay. Just, uh, making sure neither of us falls,” he told him with a sheepish grin, though it wasn’t the truth. He hadn’t even noticed just how tight his hold on Sora was, the view taking away his thoughts on the dragon, his fears on how high they were. He had only been focused on the thought of them falling together and how this time he wouldn’t let go of Sora. They’d never be separated again. 

“Oh, don’t worry, Riku. I wouldn’t let you fall. And if you did, I’d go right down with you,” he promised, turning around again with a smile now that Riku knew that he was safe with him. Though it wasn’t an actual worry of his, just hearing the confidence in his friend’s voice was enough to make Riku feel better, focusing on the fact that they were riding a real live dragon again. That was a big deal, after all, he reminded himself that he shouldn’t waste the time they had worrying about other things. 

“Thanks, Sora. Now, how about we see what this dragon can do?” he asked, grinning as his friend turned back around to meet his eyes with a matching grin and a nod. 

“You read my mind.”


End file.
